1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to circuits for generating D.C. voltages based on an A.C. voltage. Embodiments more specifically apply to capacitive power supplies and to diode bridge power supplies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Power supplies are widely used in electronics and are used to generate one or several D.C. power supply voltages from an A.C. voltage. Such power supplies are most often directly connected to the electric distribution mains via a power switch. As a result, the powering-on of the power supply circuit is not synchronized with the zero crossing of the A.C. power supply voltage, which generates current peaks. A surge current limiting element (most often, a resistor) is thus generally provided.
A problem is that such a current-limiting element generates a permanent dissipation in the power supply circuit, including in steady state, which is not desirable.